A New Shade of Hero
by Canaced
Summary: Continuing after the conclusion of Phantom Planet (as almost EVERY DP fanfic does), the story follows a new hero who makes the same mistake Danny does...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

School. Sucks.

Whoever invented school should be condemned to the ghost zone for the rest of their existence. Now that we all know that's a real place, that idea just got so much more possible, even though whoever invented "school" is probably already IN the ghost zone and has been for millennia.

But I wish he could see what it is today, I'm sure he didn't intend it to be a cage in which there's hungry, hungry bears like Jeff and fresh, tender meat… like myself.

This bear happens to be behind me right now as a matter of fact. I find these chases repetitive, exhausting and usually, in the end, very painful.

I slid around a corner and threw myself into an open door on the wall.

Storage cabinet? Is there a better option?

I flicked the light switch on for only a second before I saw what I needed to and turned it back off, leaping behind a vacuum covered in a protective cloth and slamming the door closed behind me so Mr. Hungry bear could follow my trail.

A couple seconds later, Jeff threw the door open, knocking over a pile of brooms next to it.

"Sharp!" He shouted. Raiden Sharp, by the way, nice to meet you, formalities later. And pushed the light switch up.

Then I turned the vacuum on blow, the sheet inflated instantaneously and I shrieked as high as my little pubescent voice could go, which, I'm sad to say, was still pretty high.

But, if there's anything nice about this situation, it was that Jeff shrieked higher.

"Ghost!"

My life was pretty awful most of the time, but there were some very lovely moments, I had to admit.

I waited a couple seconds for Jeff to close the door and run screaming down the hallway, then stood up when I couldn't register anything he said anymore.

I felt pretty inflated actually, usually this ended with a wedgie and a very sore arm, or a black eye, or any other number of awful things. This was a nice change.

I walked out the door, flipping off the lights and turned back around the corner.

Thus running smack dab into Christine. Ah Christine.

Aaaaand deflated.

Christine and I had a lot of history together, she really softened me up, by which I mean she made me more tender than most other girls, by which I mean she psychologically beat me to a pulp and tore my heart when she left me. Needless to say, I was completely and utterly silent for a moment. Christine looked up, considering that at 5'9" I was quite a bit taller than her at 5', and then down guiltily. She was a nice girl, and I suppose she knew how much she hurt me. But just because you're in love, deeply and truly, obsessively, pathetically, in love with someone, that doesn't mean they love you too.

The breakup wasn't too bad, she was very soft about it, she just also happened to hang around with the same people in the same places as I usually did, which made my semi-crappy life infinitely more craptacular.

SO of course I said something cool like "uuuuuh" before ducking my head, muttering sorry and running away with my tail wedged way between my legs.

Yes, just the kind of man she wanted.

I went back to the Chemistry room and picked up my backpack. The school day had ended about 20 minutes ago, but I'd stayed after in order to make up some work in the chem lab. Jeff stayed after to make up a LOT more work than I did, and now he was probably back in the main office calling the security guards.

All of the security guards carried a piece of Fenton artillery. Of course they couldn't have guns to fend off people, but ghosts weren't really considered people. And after Danny Phantom, aka Danny Fenton, saved the world and told everyone who he was, people pretty much flocked to the Fentons for ghost fighting equipment. Military, National Guard, Private and Public Security, Civilians, so many people wanted the Fenton's tech nowadays, they'd pretty much become billionaires.

Which made it much more dangerous for all of the ghosts who popped up. But their numbers pretty much negated the new weapons. After the ghosts used their ghost powers on the world, there have been a lot more openings from the ghost zone into the real world. The Fenton's theory was that the ghosts left some spectral trails or extra energy in our atmosphere and it manifested itself into ghost portals. Which means more ghosts come through, which means more portals are created. It kind of sucks like that. That was over a year ago, and they're still popping up out of the blue.

I walked out the front door into a full-fledged hurricane, the funnel of which was directly over the front lawn of the school. Admittedly, Wisconsin sees a lot of storm systems during this part of the year, but I can't remember the last storm we've had that was this powerful, or this concentrated over a specific area… or this green… or had a face.

"Humans! Tremble before the might of Vortex!" Shouted the storm at all of the other students nearby.

Jeff ran out the front door behind me with a group of the guards at our school, pointing at the ghost and shouting, "I TOLD you!"

The guards drew all of their Fenton tech, crazy looking white and green instruments. One of them looked a lot like a gun, another was a stick with a mass of wire like appendages and a Fenton face stuck to the middle of it, this would have been intimidating if it wasn't so ridiculous, and another was just a pair of glowing green nunchuks, which seemed a little stupid as well. Each one had a Fenton Thermos strapped to his waist.

The guards all jumped at Vortex simultaneously, they shot and struck and swung at him stupidly while he just beat them back. The first two guards went flying and landed in a tree, the third turned to face Vortex.

"Boo" he said. Dropping his nunchuks and thermos, the guard screamed and ran inside.

Well, what do you expect; public schools.

Now the storm, ghost, whatever, turned on Jeff and raised his fist like he was going to smash him into the school steps.

I really shouldn't have been that upset about this, but as much of a jerk as Jeff was, I couldn't let him die. I ran forward and tackled him out of the way just as Vortex fists crushed the first four stairs to the school as well as the iron railing. I was pretty small, about 120 pounds to his probable 240, but I was enough to get him a good 4 feet out of the way.

"Watch it, Sharp!" He screamed at me, pushing me off and getting to his feet.

"You're welcome Jeff." I retorted.

"Hey, Vortex. You look a little heated." Came a third voice. I'd heard it before, in interviews, on TV, even on the radio once or twice. But I'd never seen Danny Phantom until now.

I looked up, and he was floating there, his bottom half a quivering black cone.

I should have said something cool, but I could only stare.

"I think I feel a coldfront coming in." He shouted, flinging his hand back and then throwing it forward, a blue light flashing. Shards of ice flew out and impaled Vortex against the front wall of the school.

If I could just get to the Thermos I could-

Vortex roared and tore himself from the school, his green skin melding back together around holes in his chest.

Flying forward, he grabbed Danny and threw him to the ground.

"I think you need to _chill_ out" Vortex shouted, holding his hands above his head as a huge ice sphere formed and grew spikes.

"Dude, really?" Danny said.

"What, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing" I introduced myself into the conversation. "Just should have ended with something like 'Don't worry, there's a sunny side to every situation.'"

I clicked the Fenton thermos on and closed my eyes as it shook in my hands. Vortex screamed and the thermos vibrated, a flash of pale blue light and he was gone.

The clouds dispersed and the sun returned, Danny stood and walked over to me.

"Well, nice job I guess" he said.

"Thanks, I mean, I see you do it on TV all the time, I guess I just kind of know by seeing it happen.." I said back, holding out the Thermos for him to take.

"Yeah, not a lot of kids take on ghosts though, most still run."

"Oh, okay… so what are you doing in Wisconsin anyway, I thought Amity Park was in Minnesota."

"Well, yeah, I just was tracking Vortex down, he kind of took something of mine. There's a ghost portal nearby and it was just a quick way to get here."

While he spoke, Danny turned to Thermos over and flipped a switch, the thermos opened on the bottom and out popped a ring.

"Sam was missing this." He said, a small smile on his face.

That's right, the hero gets the girl. I guess I'm not really hero material then. Memories of Christine always found the weirdest ways to slide to the front of my thoughts. Flashbacks came out of the weirdest connections.

"Anway, I'll see you around I guess.."

"Raiden" I answered his unspoken question. "It's nice to meet you."

Danny smiled and took off, I guess I've seen it on TV too much, but seeing a person flying just didn't come across as all that strange to me anymore.

I couldn't help it, I knew I was just an avid fan boy who wanted to spend time with his hero, but I really wanted to find the ghost portal, I was curious. Delusions of working alongside Danny Phantom, how could Christine say no then?!

I ran to the parking lot and jumped into my car, turned the key and raced off after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny was fast, the newspapers said that he clocked in at 112 miles an hour when they last measured him, but he didn't seem to be in much of a rush. Most of his flight, he just stared at the ring in his hands.

More pangs in my heart. I guess this is what Vortex felt like when he had an icicle lodged in his chest. There's probably symbolism there but I felt it deserved thought later, not now (if any at all). Of course, he had his girlfriend, what was her name? No one ever remembers the partner, just the hero. But he had a girl, and mine was gone.

I had to follow him though. I had always been interested in ghosts, since' before the world was almost smashed to pieces by the asteroid. Once I realized that they weren't just hell-bent on destroying humans, well, some of them at least, my interest grew further.

Danny slowed a bit and started descending towards some castle ruins, Wisconsin was full of old pieces of architecture in different places, but this seemed recent. We'd only been driving for about a half an hour and I couldn't really understand what ruins would be so close that no one had ever organized tours or anything. We didn't get much commerce or tourism in Wisconsin except for cheese fanatics and ghost fanatics, who were generally also cheese fanatics in search of the dairy king.

But this particular castle, or the remnants of the castle, looked like they were created recently. It didn't look weathered, it looked destroyed, more like a bomb went off inside of the castle and blew it up then it collapsed and was left to age.

But it was here Danny was headed, so it's there I would go.

He flew to the floor of the castle, still intact somehow, and phased through to the basement.

I parked the car next to a broken wall and got out, walking over to the spot where he phased through.

There wasn't much I could do, I wasn't half ghost as you can pretty well assume by this point in the story.

To my left, however, was a door…

I could handle that.

The door was wedged into a circular piece of the castle. It looked like the top of a fallen turret, but it was so cleanly cut that it felt engineered, built into the ground almost, or buried.

I walked over to the turret and placed my hand on the door, the handle had been broken, in truth the door was hardly reminiscent of a door at all, more a plank of wood. But on the other side, a curved staircase dropped out of sight around a central column.

I closed the door and took out my cellphone. The stairway wasn't lit, but I could provide some of my own light.

The spiral dropped 40 steps, blackness all the way down. But at the bottom, a green luminescence shone from around a corner about a dozen feet ahead. The glow was strangely familiar, but I couldn't remember having ever _seen_ it.

I stepped out into the light and realized that I had seen it before, but never in person.

Whenever a ghost portal opened nearby, the News Stations would post a ghost alert bulletin and send everyone inside. We'd sit around and wait for local police forces to dispel the threat. In the news coverage they'd show the ghost portal opening or closing. That was the light I was seeing now, the same weird luminescence that turned every imaginable shade of any color to a sickly green.

To my left was a rack of clothing, white and black; it looked like protective gear of some sort.

I walked ahead and stepped around the corner. Danny had just taken his hands off a lever and was standing in front of the open portal. Wisps of green energy swirled around its center and a red warning light flashed above it, warning who?

He stepped into the light and vanished, the portal stayed pen for a second and then closed, the orange and black doors slamming shut and the warning light dimming.

This was it. Whenever ghost portals opened by themselves they were hundreds of feet in the air, inaccessible to any people who wanted to investigate themselves. But this, this was ground level (sort of), this was here, this was… perfect.

I could finally go into the ghost zone, I could see the sights, I could do something with my life.

I ran back into the other room and grabbed one of the protective suits off the wall.

It was big and white, with thin, hard, black bracers and shin guards, a black belt and bandolier style strap attached. There was a white slip mask attached to the suit's front you could pull up to cover your mouth and nose and a slight extension of the top portion of the suit in the back to form a sort of topcoat. Overall it was pretty awesome looking. With the tight form fitting material, the shinguards and the bracers, the mask, it really looked more like a biohazard suit than anything else. Who knew, maybe the ghost zone was toxic to humans.

I pulled on the suit, it fit perfectly but the flexible fabric it was made of assured that. I was sure it wasn't specifically created for me, but the perfect fit at least gave me the feeling that it was; that I was doing the right thing.

The Ghost portal had closed already, but, walking up to the control panel, I thought I knew how to open it. All Danny had done was pull the lever down and it had opened. Maybe he'd done a few tweaks to the system beforehand, but I could always just go with trial and error.

I pushed some buttons and heard something rumbling behind the portal doors, but when I pulled the lever, all that was on the other side was another room, a high tech looking tunnel that stretched about 10 feet back into the earth.

I walked into the tunnel, expecting something but receiving nothing.

There was nothing here; there was nothing but empty space. The portal hadn't opened, of course it hadn't why would it have.

But that was okay; it was my first try. I had nowhere else to be, I could stay here all day running experiments with it.

I turned around and got ready to try the portal again when my foot crunched on something I hadn't seen. I stepped off the object and bent down to examine it.

It was the ring he'd taken from Vortex; picking it up I could see a bit more detail on it: A gold ring with a turquoise jewel, and a name inscribed on the inside.

_Sam_

Ah, so that was her name, the sidekick, and the girlfriend. A big deal had been made out of their relationship after Danny Phantom had been revealed to be Danny Fenton. I stood back up and walked towards the entrance, slipping the ring into my pocket as I did.

Something in the walls clicked, the floor spun under me, the walls shone brighter, white this time. My hair stood on end, Goosebumps caused by fear not cold. From the back of the tunnel white electricity spread through the room, coursing over me, the suits, the walls, anything in sight. And I felt it, it was indescribable. Electrifying, shocking, powerful, frightening, and painful.

I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to Danny's face looking down on me.

Ghost Danny, not human Danny, and up close, those green eyes are kind of disconcerting.

"You idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed! What were you doing down here?!" He asked, grabbing my hand and helping me up.

"I followed you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it. I just wanted to see… I don't know what, I guess I just wanted to see you."

It was most of the truth; I couldn't find an explanation that would explain my dumbass daydreams of wanting to be his sidekick.

"Don't worry, you didn't hurt the portal, but I have to destroy it anyway now." He said, turning on me and walking up to the control panel.

"What? Why? People would pay so much to be able to visit the ghost zone, admittedly it's dangerous, but you built this place, didn't you intend for people to use the portal? Why else would these suits be here?"

"I didn't build it, Vlad did."

"Vlad? Masters?"

"Plasmius." He glowered at me over his shoulder. "He wanted to use it to create his own army of ghost kids. Once he realized he could, he set about remaking a portal where his old house and laboratory once was. That's what the suits are for, and I guess he still did in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Raiden, sorry."

"Raiden, you have a lot of explaining to do to your parents."

"What?"

"Look at yourself." He said, turning to face me.

I did.

"Oh"

My body glowed as silver as his, and the suit had gone under some weird color reversal. The white body had been turned black, the shinguards, bracers, belt and bandolier strap had been turned white. I ran to the control box, it was made out of metal and served as a very good mirror.

If I weren't already dead, or rather, half dead, I would have died then and there.

My hair and eyebrows had turned stark white and my eyes, originally Hazel, had turned the same ethereal green as the ghost portal, as Danny's ghost eyes.

I had become a ghost kid.

"But, I didn't mean to, it didn't work, I couldn't make it work! The portal never turned on, I tried!" I told him, my hands clutching at the walls for support. What was I supposed to do now?

"I know; I did. I dropped my ring and tried to come back to get it, the portal only works if there's sufficient space in the interior chamber, if extra mass is inside it malfunctions and works through anything currently inside. That's what happened to me, now it happened to you."

His ring, I still had it.

I stepped away from the wall to free my hands and collapsed.

"Why… why can't I stand?' I asked him.

"Your body's still trying to accept the changes the portal made to your DNA, once you regain control you can turn back to human."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring.

The ring had been my pocket when the portal was activated, and it had been changed too.

Silver in design and cold to the touch, the jewel had switched from the heavy turquoise it had been to a thick opaque red.

I handed the ring to Danny and he took it, a grimace on his face.

"Well, I guess she can get used to silver."

"So what do I do now? I guess you want me back to human?"

"I guess I do, but that's not my choice now. You can choose whatever you want, but I'm telling you, ghosts attract ghosts. If you stay as you are, they'll come looking."

I thought for a moment. This was my chance, to do something special with my life. I'd love to see Jeff mess with me now, I couldn't wait to impress Christine, I had a chance no other kids have, I had the chance to change my life, to be what every kid dreams of and the possibility every adult left behind. I could be a superhero, like Danny.

"I guess that's a risk I can take." I tried to show that this didn't excite me, but it might have come across because I saw him sigh and turn back to the portal. He considered it for a second before holding out his hands and blasting the wall entirely. Green energy shot from his hand and blasted the door into pieces, the warning light shattered and the control box sparked and collapsed in on itself.

"Just to make sure this doesn't happen again"

"Whoa, how did you do that?" That was something I'd always wanted to learn, I didn't really think I'd ever be able to though.

"How about this, I'll come back in around a week, if you can learn to fly in that time, then I'll teach you." He said.

This wasn't right, this wasn't the Danny I'd read about, this wasn't the Danny I'd seen in interviews. Business, bartering, didn't fit his persona.

But I was at a loss of what else to do. I didn't have many choices, and it at least meant he would come back.

"Okay, I think I can do that." I said.

"I'll see you around then, Raiden…"

"Sharp"

He nodded and started to fly off into the ceiling before stopping and chuckling to himself.

"Raiden Sharp. Right." He laughed.

"What" I asked, I was a little offended, of all the things about me, my name was the most average.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you in a week."

He disappeared and I felt him leave the room, like a presence disappeared. I realized I'd felt it before, just never so acutely. Maybe all humans felt it, it was only now that I realized what it was, that I felt it so strongly, because I WAS a ghost now.

I was a ghost now.

ME, a ghost.

This could be very cool.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well, the first thing to do was to learn to change back, which might actually be the most difficult part. I wondered how long it took Danny to figure out how.

I held myself close and clenched all my muscles. I wasn't thinking that if I tried to flew or exert myself I'd change back, but I thought that maybe there was a muscle, or something new mentally that I could use to switch myself back to human.

But no such luck.

I tried to relax, which was not too easy after tightening every muscle in my body, and calm myself. I had all day, I had nothing to worry about.

If I wanted to change back, I was sure I could do it.

A white circle formed around my body and split laterally, moving both up and down my person. As it went I could see, from inside the circle, my clothes reappearing, or rather, being exchanged for the suit.

This posed some questions, such as, where the hell did they just go. But I wasn't too concerned with all of that right now.

If everything was going to be as easy as this, then what did I have to worry about?

I tried it again, this time in reverse, if I could learn to control it well enough then I wouldn't have to worry about it happening by accident, like say, at school tomorrow.

I thought about it again, told myself to change back, and the circle reappeared and enveloped my body.

This I did a couple of times, just to make sure I knew how.

Once I was absolutely sure I wouldn't accidentally change in front of someone under pressure, like Jeff or, god forbid, Christine, I went back up the stairs and got into my car.

I would start trying to fly tomorrow, at the moment I wanted to get to a proper mirror.

I drove with an average speed probably somewhere just under Danny's top flight speed. Thank god nothing ever happened in this town, and because of that. We had very few police.

When I got home I flew up the stairs, dodging my mom's questions and promising that I'd get my homework done and get to sleep on time.

Well, at least I SAID I would.

I went into my room, launched my backpack onto my bed and ran to across the hall into the bathroom, closing and locking the door

There was a mirror on the back of the door into the bathroom that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

I stood in front of it and prepared myself. I'd seen myself from my perspective before, when I'd first changed, but I hadn't seen what other people would see when I went out in public.

I couldn't help but say it, after I'd seen so many recordings of Danny saying it over and over again on TV.

"Going ghost" I muttered to myself and changed.

The circle appeared and zoomed to envelop me, in the mirror it was different, no matter how many times I changed, I could never see my clothes disappear exactly from an outside perspective, only when I looked down at myself changing from inside the circle could I see the fabric change colors and forms. That was interesting.

And that wasn't the least of it.

Not only did my clothing change, but my body did as well.

The eyes and hair were obvious changes, but my skin color too?

I supposed that the ghost portal had been energy on its own and maybe involved some intense radiation as a way to alter DNA, but I didn't think it could do this.

I'd been tanned.

I've NEVER been tan. I was always white as a ghost (yes that was on purpose), and now that I finally WAS a ghost I'd darkened up?

Apparently so, maybe there was some UV radiation in the portal as well, which might mean that I have permanent Cancer now.

Oh, well.

But that wasn't all. My entire body seemed to change shape; I'd gained muscle and lost fat. My legs had thinned out, my chest expanded slightly, and underneath the fabric I could see muscles where there had been none.

Now I understood why no one could recognize Danny for so long, different eyes and hair shouldn't have been able to fool anyone, but his body had changed entirely. He couldn't have looked all too similar to him if you didn't know what to look for beforehand.

I very much liked this.

But what about me, people knew about Danny Fenton now, couldn't they figure out Raiden Sharp too?

Ahh, but my suit came with a mask, maybe Vlad wanted his soldiers to be inconspicuous or whatever, maybe he didn't want their parents to identify them while they were attacking the public. I didn't know and not knowing didn't really effect me, but the mask itself was useful.

All put together, the mask pulled up to cover my nose and mouth, I looked something I'd never been before in my entire life:

Cool.

I looked cool. Damn; I wish I could have walked right over to Jeff's house and gone ghost on his front porch. That would have been a splendid face to see on him.

I turned back to normal and walked across the hallway to my room, locking the door.

My room was small, a bed was pressed against the wall to my left, a dresser against the one to my right and a desk sat under two windows in front of me. I couldn't fly laps around it, but for teaching myself how to fly at all, I shouldn't need that much space.

I stood in the center of my room and changed.

I assumed that if I just thought about it then I would start flying, like going ghost. But it couldn't be that easy, otherwise Danny wouldn't have given me a week to figure it out.

And it wasn't. No matter how much I relaxed myself or how much I concentrated I couldn't get more than a few feet off the ground… on a jump…

I'd like to say I persevered for hours and tried until I collapsed out of exhaustion, but in truth, I gave it a good 5 minutes and then spent the majority of the night making up catch phrases and going ghost at random intervals.

I was in no rush, I had an entire week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

But no matter how often I tried, I couldn't work it out.

It wasn't at all similar to going ghost,; however Danny flew, he didn't do it by thinking about it. Whatever it was, it had to be turned on manually, like flexing a muscle, only I couldn't find this one. It was like when your arm falls asleep and you can't exactly remember how to move it for a moment. Except I'd never moved this arm before, I had to find it for the first time now.

The week progressed; Thursday to Friday to Saturday, and still no progress.

I practiced going ghost over and over again, that was never a problem. As another stroke of luck, I never even saw Christine or Jeff around the school, they were there of course, but our schedules didn't seem to match up at all which was good for me. Not many kids are in this situation, and I didn't need any more stress on top of it all.

I spent the weekend in my bedroom, reading and listening to interviews with Danny Phantom online. Surely people had been curious to how he flew, to how he shot ice from his hands or phased through walls. You'd think those would be the questions he would be willing to answer considering no one else could ever duplicate his talents. But no one asked him, no one seemed interested…

7 BILLION people knew his name and NO ONE wanted to know how he flew?!

Apparently not.

If the answers were online, I never found them. The days continued to pass and I began to fall behind on my schoolwork. Obviously that'd come back to get me later, but I would give anything to learn how to control this.

Each day seemed normal when I woke up, some days I forgot entirely that I was part ghost now, and whenever I remembered it I got the most incredible rush.

There were only a couple occurrences of note. Normally I wouldn't mind attention at my school, but I maybe drew too much when I walked into a locker door someone had left open. But I mean into it, like, straight in one side and out the other.

People passed it off as nothing; no one was directly ahead of me or behind me so they just assumed I'd walked past it. But I knew, and that was exciting enough.

No matter how much I tried to remember how I managed it, I couldn't do it again. Usually I would practice it when no one was around. But no matter how many times I tried to walk through the door, I usually just ended up with a nice black bruise on my forehead.

I decided to go back to flying.

Sunday passed, Monday passed, and Tuesday came.

I had two days to manage flying before Danny came back and it didn't look like it was going to happen.

Around 8 O'clock Tuesday night, I was sitting in Lotus position on my bed, eyes closed and attempting to breathe deeply, to not get upset by my incapability. I had remained in my human form just in case my mom came in unexpected; the sound of going ghost had begun to annoy them and they were curious to figure out what it was. Suddenly, I felt it. The muscle.

It wasn't anywhere I could put a name on, I only found it from concentrating hard enough on different areas of my body. Once I'd become aware of my whole person, I realized where it was. The muscle wasn't in any isolated place on my body, but rather the muscle was me. I didn't have to contort my body at all, but I thought about the muscle moving, about it ascending, and then the bed left me behind entirely.

I opened my eyes and looked down. Even though I was still in Lotus and 3 feet above my bed, there was no strain on my stomach, no tension from holding my legs at a right angle to my torso.

"There we go" I said and smiled to myself. "I'm Going Ghost!"

The circle appeared and traveled along my body. My standard ghost jumpsuit came into place and the coat fell down in the back, dropping past my folded legs.

I held control of the muscle; I realized how much practice this was going to take. Just like any other muscle this could get stronger, but if you don't use it enough it grows weak. And I'd never used it before.

I felt myself tipping and had to focus to right myself. Once I was stable, I started ascending.

I'd planned on leaving my room behind and going out for a late night flight, but I forgot one thing; not my parents,. Not to lock the door, not my homework (which I CERTAINLY wasn't going to do anyway)… No.

The roof.

With a crash, I slammed into the ceiling.

And knocked myself out cold.

So, the first five chapters came all together. But in truth, I'd REALLY like to have some reviews and have some legitimate interest shown in continuing this story before I devote time to writing any more chapters...

or posting them at least... hint hint...


End file.
